1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer hardware and more particularly relates to identifying structural stress conditions for computer hardware.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several different sensors have been developed to facilitate measurement of physical stress conditions. One such sensor is a strain gauge. When a force is applied to a structure, the length of the structure changes. Strain is a measurement of the change in length of the structure. A strain gauge often contains conductive material. As the length of the gauge changes, the resistance of the conductive material changes. This change in resistance can be measured and calibrated to provide useful information on the amount of strain the component to which the gauge is attached is experiencing. Other sensors function similarly to provide useful information about other specific physical stress conditions.
Computer hardware components are often sensitive to their physical environment. For example, slight increases in temperature may dramatically impact integrated circuit performance, and in some cases may irreparably damage the circuit. Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) screens used in laptop computers may be highly sensitive to external pressure. In some cases, force exerted on an LCD screen may crack or shatter the screen or components of the screen. If a torsion force is applied to the chassis of a computer, electrical contacts, wire harnesses, and other components within the chassis may be damaged. In such cases, damage may be avoided if the physical stress condition affecting the component is alleviated.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that identify structural stress conditions for computer hardware. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would identify a potential damage condition and alert a user to the potential damage condition before physical damage occurs to the computer hardware component. The user can then alleviate the physical stress condition affecting the computer component and avoid component damage.